OmniRealm Warriors
OmniRealm Warriors is a turned based RPG video game series verse made by Smashtwig. He has been working on it since 2008 IMPORTANT NOTE: EVERYTHING HERE IS STILL A WIP Summary AlterRealm Chronicles (General) These are "Practice Games", to improve my game making skills. The stories in these side stories can vary, from Alternate Universes to Epilouges or even tales within the verse that aren't important to the actual story. It's called AlterRealm Chronicles due to them be alternative takes or points of view in the main series entries, to give the audience more perspective of the world AlterRealm Chronicles: Beginning The Origins of Cataclysm, Aethen, Ether, all begin right here... AlterRealm Chronicles: Just One Realm The tale of one named Asimov, experimented in a lab who would later grow to become the only thing preventing destruction of the city he lives in. Just one of the Realms at stake during OmniRealm Warriors. This story happens at the same time as ORW. OmniRealm Warriors When the player begins the game, the date is the first day of the year 0 A.D. (After Destruction). The holy island of Aethen, home of the Deities, is being attacked by a evil Deity calling himself Cataclysm. Cataclysm, with the power of his Corruption, was able to control other Deities to his will and absorb their power to destroy Aethen. The princess of all Deities and the Deity of Hope, Ether, confronts Cataclysm to stop him (also that cues the intro stage). Unfortunately, Ether easily lost to the evil Deity. Upon asking what was he planning to do any why, Cataclysm revealed his plans to the soon to be dead princess. His goal was to destroy the OmniRealm, the collection of all multiverses, omniverses and simply put: everything. His reasoning was simple, the OmniRealm was not worthy in his eyes of existing. Everything was so cruel in it, from people being jerks, to slavery, to poverty, to crime, to abuse and wrongful convictions, he absolutely despised the place he existed in (and the fact it was the place where he was banished from Aethen and had to suffer in a tortuous pocket dimension prison Nethen for eternity because of the mere fact he was born from two criminal Deity scum, where he was treated worse than a slave, where everyone vents and lets out steam at him). Upon using clever tricks to get himself out and regain his powers of Corruption, he decided to annihilate the OmniRealm and create a new one with no negative emotions or actions (which would get rid of emotions in general, can't have positive without negative) He would then go to other OmniRealms (other verses, starting with the one The Player is in (SO YOU, THE ONE LOOKING AT THE SCREEN) and destroy them if they are also unworthy of existing. However, to do this, he would need to absorb all of the energy in the OmniRealm first. He was almost done, he already had absorbed all of the energy in the OmniRealm except Aethen, which is why he is attacking it currently. With one last effort, Ether used a technique that should be only used if a situation like this ever occurred. This technique forced all of the energy out of Cataclysm, dispersing it evenly across the OmniRealm, like it should be. This set back Cataclysm's plan from almost being finished, to restarting all over again, though he still had the Corrupted Deities he had to help him this time around. Ether then passed away afterward, hoping that someone would stop Cataclysm in the future. But how is there Hope when she has died? Her technique had an extra twist: Ether had made the concept of Hope and Willpower a thing that is permanently in all mortals and Deities alike, she was no longer needed for the concept to live on. Fast forward to the early 2000s (like 2000-2020) on the planet Earth, where cars powered by gas still exist (though electrical ones were being invented), the rise of global warming was revealing itself, houses were made of well cut wood from Depot-Home, city buildings were made of bricks and concrete, and most importantly, the Age of the Internet had begun. Though it was far less advanced than any fictional futuristic city where there would be high tech robots, technology was exponentially advancing, even if everything, even machines, were still mostly piloted by humans. This was home to the town of Yesmar, and the rising students living there. One of these students, Wayne, set to graduate from Yesmar High School in the year 2020. However, upon learning of mysterious supernatural beings seemingly invading the world, he had no choice but to fight back with his own supernatural powers he had been taught by his cousin just weeks before. As a mere third grader, he was unaware of what was truly going on. Little did he know he would be embarking adventures to fortresses, cities, mines, math museums, historic museums, theme parks, the capital of his home country, the future where he fights future protagonists, and Aethen itself, where the final battle with a now mentally overwhelmed and insane Cataclysm awaits. As he goes on his journey throughout his school life, he would slowly uncover the secrets behind these invasions, and meet friends along the way to aid him to finally defeat Cataclsym. But can he and the OmniRealm Warriors truly do it? Well that's up to you, the player, who will guide them to victory against the impossible odds that await them... However... the OmniRealm Warriors would be wise to not underestimate the ordinary world... AlterRealm Chronicles: Lost Agent The tale of Wayne after the events of OmniRealm Warriors... he joins an organization in which in true Mega Man/Gunvolt fashion, fights off beings with a new power known as "XenoTributes"... and one day at the end of the story... Corruption rises again, and Wayne must head to his next destination: Neo Hex City OmniRealm Warriors 2: XenoTech A decade has passed since the events of OmniRealm Warriors, and plans of a secret cult residing in Neo Hex City are finally coming into fruition. The leader, Omen, has only one goal in mind: To resurrect his master (more of just his religious figure) Cataclysm. Once again, it's up to you, the player, to lead a new generation of teenagers known as the XenoRealm Warriors with their special abilities known as Xenotributes and prevent this from happening and stop Cataclysm's return. If you fail, Cataclysm's unrivalled powers would be unleashed, ending the OmniRealm with no one to stop him. But, was Cataclysm really Omen's master? Or was he just part of a more sinister plan...? Who really is Omen? When Omen's identity is revealed, only one recognized him... The story begins with Wayne, now a 28 year old adult, receiving a special mission from the Deities. His mission was to investigate a mysterious surge of Corruption in a city built in recent years in the middle of the Atlantis Ocean (NOT HAWAII); a hyper futuristic city functioning without the need of land below it (it's its own island using electromagnetism and buoyancy technology) that was made to pioneer science and technology while educating a new generation to high levels of intellect. If Corruption was being detected in a place with so much technology, it could be disastrous what could possibly happen. The Deities feared the return of Cataclysm. Before sending Wayne off, they knew he needed backup when he called for it. They granted Wayne a Xenotribute (which wasn't named yet) to support him and granted old allies their own Xenotribute as well. They couldn't go in with nothing but some technology. And so the mission began. Wayne started at the school of Neo Hex City to make sure no student was already Corrupted, luckily none were. That's when he met a boy that would soon be the first member of the only team that could stop the return of Cataclysm; Ethan Aliester Xavier Power of the Verse OmniRealm Warriors In the first main entry of this verse, statistics of power and speed grow to become extremely high, sometimes to almost absurd levels creating many outliers though out the story. Destructive capabilities are very diverse. Deities like Quatara and Spacia are generally regarded as 1-A, existing above all dimensions of time and space that they had created, though most Deities are High 1-B as they live in Aethen. Speed can also range from Supersonic to MFTL+ Speeds. However, the plot of the story only goes up to a Universal level of Attack Potency. Due to various events, the resistance against the Corruption nerfed the power levels of the Deities down enough to the point where mere mortals with 3D levels of power can defeat them. The first entry has an extreme variety of hax, ranging from simple elemental manipulation to Chemistry Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Cosmic Phenomena Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Negation, Reality Warping, and much, much more At the top stands Cataclysm, the main antagonist of the first game. With his Omniclysm form, he is effectively superior to all in the game, he becomes so powerful that some thought that he was "omnipotent", though he is most definitely not. Only the main characters controlled by The Player can defeat him. OmniRealm Warriors 2: XenoTech / XenoRealm Warriors In OmniRealm Warriors 2, characters become significantly weaker than in the first entry. The highest destructive powers only range from City Level at best, although they jump to Small Country Level at the climax of the story. Speed is a similar story, with the fastest characters moving at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds in specific conditions, otherwise most characters are generally at High Hypersonic speeds. Technically, if the XenoRealm Warriors fail and Cataclysm returns, he would be just as strong as in the first game, though this is non-canon. However, as the technology has exponentially advanced to the point where cities are exactly like a ordinary person in the early 2000s would imagine as futuristic, the non absurd hax in this entry of the series easily surpass the previous one. A List of Every VS Battle ever involving OmniRealm Warriors (Note that this takes into account matches that do not count in the character's profiles, they are only here for quick access and archiving purposes. This list includes stomps) * Ethan Xavier vs Zephyr Highwind * Depowered Izreldan vs Ethan Xavier * Anikitos vs Ethan Xavier * Ethan Xavier vs Deathbolt * Conrad vs Adult Wayne * Usernown vs Wayne * Kirito vs Adult Wayne * Kirito vs Ethan Xavier * Ren Trilahr vs Wayne * Prince Nomber vs Joey Contra * Roland Ishida vs Joey Contra * Adam Crimson vs Ethan Xavier * Mogar of Yeomanry vs Ethan Xavier * Dexion Starr vs Adult Wayne * Ethan Xavier vs the King * David Beckum vs Ethan Xavier * Saturn Black vs Ariana Xander * Ethan Xavier vs Wayne * Many others, but too lazy to list them Terminology Concepts Energy: * A part energy form, part matter form, part …"something"/conceptual form of "stuff" that is in everything existing in the OmniRealm, that includes living and non-living things. Energy can be transformed to the types of matter and energy we are familiar with, like heat energy or hydrogen. Just like in science, it cannot be created or destroyed (unless Deities are involved). ** Simply put, nigh-absolutely everything on every level is made up of Energy, even the smallest particles, forces, the vacuum of nothingness itself, time, space, concepts, boundaries, higher planes, EVERYTHING. * Many beings are capable of harnessing their Energy, whether passively or actively to do various different feats like creating fire or electricity or prevent impalement, however the more they do this the more it uses up Energy in their own bodies. Of course, the more practice they have, the more they can do, such as improving the 6th Sense's sensory capabilities from being able to sense on their level of being to being able to sense higher dimensional beings ** Although the Energy they use is expelled from the body, one's Energy source would come back into their bodies overtime, like humans gaining Energy through rest or eating; in a way, they are able to "recharge" their Energy source. *** If a being were to completely run out of Energy, they would technically not exist, as their whole body IS Energy. However, the bodies of most beings subconsciously limit the amount of Energy they use to only the excess Energy their bodies contain, including things such as fat (which is actually a lot), so when one exhausts their Energy reserves, their bodies still exist and are in functioning order. Most mortal characters of the verse draw from their "External Energy Source" to create whatever technique they are using, more commonly known as "EP" in-game. * Normal Energy is completely inferior to the divinity of Astral Energy. * This concept explains all supernatural occurrences happening in game, keeping a "scientifically accurate" structure * There are many mechanics of Energy within living bodies that can explain why such things as bloody/parental guidance wounds rarely make an appearance in the verse Astral Energy: The Energy of Deities. This divine (and much more powerful) form of Energy can only be found in areas where Deities live, like Aethen. However, most mortals carry a very miniscule fraction of this Energy. Some people, like the main characters, are able to tap into this minimal Energy just like if they are able to tap into their normal Energy reserves, though the training required is taught by Deities '''themselves. Tapping into this power generally comes in the form of another state (mode). However, because there is so little, the Astral Energy tends to run out quite fast before having to recharge like regular Energy. Of course, Deities (and some mortals like Cooltech) don't need to worry about this as they are all using Astral Energy as their default Energy. * An Astral Energy user is able to prevent one from Regenerating / Resurrecting and others by their abilities/attacks via "sealing" the means to survive or recover lost limbs as long as the victim of the Astral attack is not a '''Deity. Can bypass Immortality of all kinds, though this feat isn't shown all that much. Unaffected by Power Mimicry. * Astral Energy also can help resist One Hit Kill so long as the enemy is not a Deity * Ones (even mortals) who utilize Astral Energy cannot have their powers Nullified/Resisted/Immuned (not a word) not even if the forms of such things are done by other Deities * Attacks that deal the finishing blow will have powerful sealing properties, ** Attacks could possibly escape dimensions via breaking them (though this cannot be applied to actual combat), ** Users can also damage those who are dimensionally superior or higher, as attacks infused with Astral Energy exist in an astral plane (those who are astral compared to them. Ex: able to hurt a 4th Dimensional while being 3rd Dimensional). This also allows one to bypass things that would normally render one invincible. ** Users can also damage the Non-Corporeal and the Intangible due to the nature of Astral Energy ** Resistances to the user's attacks are Nullified / Bypassed ** Bypasses Power Nullification, Absorption, Damage Transfer, Immunities, and anything that would effectively negate the damage of an attack from Astral Energy. However, Barriers and shields may still be used to block an attack of Astral Energy. Azurite/Crimsite: Mana: A completely different source of power compared Energy created by the Deity of Magic Spellbound, it can be easily mistaken for Energy when being detected by 6th Sense, as it's also technically made of Energy. It is specifically used for Magic. Very few characters of the verse even have a pool of Mana in the first place (such as Spellbound himself, Cooltech, Ariana through her Mana holding Locket, and Vanessa). Mana is also quite finite in capacity compared to Energy, though extremely quick to recharge. This source of power is specifically needed to cause supernatural feats, and is not needed for one to actually survive at all. Therefore, one can use up their Mana reserves without a care in the world as they don't actually need it. Magic: To put it simply: MAGIC IS NOT THE USE OF ENERGY, IT IS A COMPLETELY SEPERATE THING USED BY VERY FEW CHARACTERS OF THE VERSE '''(Such as Spellbound, Cooltech, and Vanessa). Magic is a completely different thing from Energy, though Energy is needed to use spells and such, the magic part comes from the few that also have '''Mana '''in their body. A combination of '''Energy '''and '''Mana makes a Magic Attack/Spell. These spells often transend or bypass scientific rules and logic, and can do various amounts of rule breaking things Corruption: This is Cataclysm's main power. Those ensnared by his influence are forced to obey his command, no matter how much willpower they have against him. Once Corrupted, Cataclysm can also absorb them into himself and take their power for himself. Cataclysm can Corrupt even Energy to absorb as well. It is unknown how one falls to the Corruption as it always happens offscreen. As of OmniRealm Warriors, the Corruption has taken over all of the OmniRealm except for the main characters' home solar system. As of OmniRealm Warriors 2, the Corruption returned in Hex City after being completely extinguished for so long. Spirit/Soul: This only exists in living things. It's also exactly what you expect it is, just a soul or spirit that has emotions and consciousness and fighting spirit and blah blah blah. In order for one to possess Willpower, they need this first.' This is one of the only things that cannot be created via manipulating Energy alone as is a mystery in of itself' People Deity: * In simple terms, a deity. There are plenty of Deities in the OmniRealm, most of which control or have created a certain aspect of it, such as Electromagnetism, Time, Space, Reality, Duality, Physics, Knowledge, or Hope. * Unlike mortals, all Deities use Astral Energy '''as their normal Energy source. * If a Deity were to die, the aspect they correspond to in the OmniRealm would also disappear. * Technically, a Deity is an infinite-dimensional character, but like to change how many dimensions they are to allow lower dimensional (like the main protags) to comprehend them. They also prefer to exist as 3rd Dimensional or 4th Dimensional characters anyways. * When a Deity is Corrupted, their powers and abilities either increase or decrease, depending on how much they resist the absolute mind control. If they resist, their powers and abilities are nerfed enough to allow the protags to defeated. If they don't resist at all, their powers stay the same, and if they wanted to be Corrupted (for lust of power or whatever), their power increases. ** As bosses, these enemies are terrifying with their incredibly absurd abilities, with (unlike mortals) have no glaring weaknesses whatsoever. The player must figure out a way to squeeze out a win, attempting to win despite the massive amounts of hax the bosses have, getting past their many defenses. * Very few (the most important) are Transdual, but understand the importance of Duality for the rest of the OmniRealm, what Cataclysm pretty much is trying to get rid of. Locations '''OmniRealm: Where absolutely everything exists. Including an infinite amount of universes (Realms) and multiverses (MultiRealms) with the same or different spacetimes as our own (like 3D or 4D), each having infinite timelines. Some universes view others as mere fiction. There is a Realm beyond this infinite amount of multiverses, a realm beyond any level and totality of infinity and dimensions itself named the Over Zone (Outerverse). Those who obtain all the Energy (Cataclysm's Goal) in the OmniRealm can exit beyond this and enter a world where logic, duality, and all concepts do not apply and beyond even that to an undefinable degree. A place dubbed the End Zone. Aethen: Home of the Deities and arguable the most important location storywise, existing in the Over Zone. The beginning and ends of OmniRealm Warriors take place here. Many of the major Deities find home here and act like the government for this planet sized city. Because Deities, this city takes on an ancient traditional mythological city look. This location is in a place that is beyond dimensions (Outerverse), so while no dimensional being can enter it on it's own, beings can connect to the other dimensions as they wish Nethen: Home of criminal Deities and where Cataclysm was supposed to be banished for eternity also locating in the Over Zone. It's a prison that is as large as Aethen itself with nigh-absolute (not actually) power nullifying effects to the inmates. Yesmar: Home of the OmniRealm Warriors, where most of the first game takes place in. A small town based on a town residing in New Jersey Neo Yak City * Bruhklyn: The location of Wayne's cousins' home. Where Wayne first learned of Energy and fought the Deity of the Elements, Essenor * Boihattan: The location of Wayne's other cousins. They provide technological support * Kings * Short Peninsula * Da Boys '''(The Bronx) '''Memory Stained Mirror: A world created by Omniclysm, once one enters, they are forced into an Aethen like world where they would inevitably face their worst enemies they have fought over the course of their adventure (a Boss Rush) Neo Hex City * An artificial island the size of Greater London, far away from the normal world (in the Gulf of Mexico actually). It takes the shape of a hemisphere, though most of it is submerged in water, leaving the flat side on the top * It is the place of pioneering technology, many scientific advancements have been made there that the normal world would never compare to. However, these new technologies will eventually come to serve the villians * It's powered by electromagnets to keep it afloat above water Game Mechanics The OmniRealm Warriors (Playable) are used to dodging certain attacks accordingly: There are obvious exceptions to the following terms and their rules, one can obviously block a needle but not a giant sword. Heavy Attack: '''An attack where the attacker is using a powerful attack that would break through Blocking or overpower Countering, one must Dodge to evade damage. Ex: Sharp Disc Attacks, Sword Attacks '''Light Attack: '''An attack where the attacker is using an attack to fast to Dodge or Counter, one must block to evade damage. Ex: Rapid Punches, Danmakus of Small Projectiles '''Fake Out Attack: '''An attack where it looks like the player/enemy will attack but then fake it before attacking again, the Player/Enemy must counter with a Counter Attack to evade it. Ex: A boxer's One Two punch '''Turns: '''One turn means that it's persons "turn" to do their actions as they desire. 60 seconds means that both the player and the enemy have done their moves and it is now one of their turns again. The timeframe of each turn varies based on the game and time in the game. Generally the later in the game the faster each turn goes based on the speed of each character. 10 seconds is the decided amount for VS Battle purposes Supporters/Opponents Supporters: * 66Gaming123: I'm interested that this is a game verse and that the character's abilities have to relate to the gameplay itself Opponents: Neutral: Calculations Joey Contra's Desperate Demonic Demolisher = '''7.78969925600367 Teratons, Country level Essenor's Threatening to destroy Neo Yark City = 62.4760857087819 Megatons, City level+ Essenor's Return in a Bossrush https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:DMUA/OmniRealm_Warriors:_I_SAWED_THIS_MOON_IN_HALF ~ 170 Yottatons, Large Planet level Neo Hex City Threatened ~'95 Megatons, City level+, Class P' Vesmiru Causes magnitude 35 earthquakes, with the power of this calculator, that's about 19.99526 TeraFoe Various Feats by ThePerpetual Character Profiles OmniRealm Warriors *OmniRealm Warriors **Playable Characters **Tier: 7-B | 6-B | 4-B | 3-C | H3-A ***Wayne ***Scott ***Chris ***Josh ***David **Stephen/Deathbolt **Cooltech **And more... *Mortals **Joey Contra **Hudson Salma **Student *Deity Apprentices / Mini Bosses **Essenor Apprentice **Scivan ***Scichem ***Scibio ***Scigeo ***Sciphys *Deities / Bosses **Ragna **Quatara **Spacia **Truthcia **Savoir **GameMaster **Spellbound **Scivan **Ether **Materia **Cataclysm **Essenor **Lakas **And many MANY more... *Secret Bosses **These bosses are non-canon composite characters, but they are weaker than the major Deities. Therefore, the Playable Characters are technically able to defeat these enemies Cooltech ***Wayne (Deityhood) ***Scott (Deityhood) ***Chris (Deityhood) ***Josh (Deityhood) ***David (Deityhood) ***Cooltech *Enemies **Corruption Beasts **Basics **Space/Time Wizards ***Space/Time Sages **Demons ***Alpha ***Beta ***Delta ***Gamma ***Omega **Magnet Knights **Elemental Wisps **Corruption Waterbears **Armored Dragonoids ***Theta ***Eta ***Lambda ***Psi **Armored Demonoids OmniRealm Warriors 2 * XenoRealm Warriors ** Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B | Low 6-B | High 6-A *** Ethan Xavier *** Ariana Xander *** Zack Yamitsu *** Vanessa Ambre *** Travis Mythos *** Aaron Xander *** Wayne (Adult) *** Chris (Adult) *** David (Adult) * Cataclysm Cult ** Omen Weapons * Cooltech Armor * Techno Electromagnetic Striker (TES) * Techno Electromagnetic Cutter (TEC) * Techno Electromagnetic Striker Mark 67 (TES-67) * Proto Plasma Pulser * Fiendcalibur Trivia The creator actually prefers the powers and strengths of OmniRealm Warriors 2 than the first one due to their weaker nature. OmniRealm Warriors 2's plot is inspired off of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, Adult Wayne is practically Jotaro Kujo and Ethan is Josuke Higashikata Category:Games Category:OmniRealm Warriors Category:Verses